Raggedly
by Coffe
Summary: Abre sus ojos y lo primero que nota, es que no puede caminar. Que no ha comido, ni bebido algo en días. Cuando camina hacia adelante, se topa con algo metálico que impide que salga. Algo está pasando. Está tras una caja y alguien la cuida.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Esto que voy a presentar, es solo una obra creada por mí. Sin embargo, los personajes y agregados, le pertenecen exclusivamente a Jk Rowling. Por lo tanto, no espero beneficiarme con nada de esto que voy a exponer.

Coffe *---*

Raggedly

M- 18

Fanfiction por Coffe y Andeky

* * *

Abrió los ojos ante la brillante luz de una pequeña sala de estar. Muy mal decorada y chapada a la antigua. La decoración pésima, no contrarrestaba el hecho de que sentía náuseas, de solo mirar el empapelado gris y sin vida de la habitación. Tenía un extravagante diseño en colores blancos y negros. Además, de que el suelo estaba desnivelado y lleno de aserrín. Estaba frío como la luz que se colaba por aquella sala de estar.

Parpadeó, cuando la luz se hizo más fuerte. Era evidente, que había pasado horas sin dormir y el más mínimo roce de sus pupilas con un rayo de luz, amenazaba con enceguecerla.

— ¡Levántate! — Escuchó una voz gruesa y pegó un brinco, poniéndose en pie. Una ola de miedo sacudió sus partes corporales, a una rapidez increíble. En cuanto se puso de pie e intentó caminar hacia la luz, notó un peso extra que no eran sus zapatos. Estaba atada a algo que sonaba como metal y que golpeaba con el duro entramado.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — Su garganta estaba seca y anhelaba un poco de agua. Su cabeza giraba como un globo terráqueo en aquellos ejes que había visto una vez en la biblioteca.

Allí habían muchos libros, pero lejos de ser una biblioteca o parecerlo, tenía una apariencia de ser una prisión. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, sus ojos no se acostumbraron a la luz y ella parpadeó de más.

— Apártate de allí.

— ¿Dónde estoy?

— Mira por ti misma. Mira lo que hay a tu alrededor.

Caminó algunos centímetros. Algo pesado se lo impidió. Miró hacia el frente, pero la poca luz, no le permitió distinguir cosa alguna. Caminó más hacia adelante y chocó con algo duro y frío. Algo que parecía metal y al tocarlo, desprendió óxido.

_Barrotes._

— ¿Estoy en una cárcel?

— ¡Sí! Premio orden de Merlín. Primera clase, para Hermione Granger.

Esa voz. Esa voz tan profunda y melodiosa. Que emergía de las cuerdas vocales, como una caricia suave. La conocía, podía reconocerla aún estando en una situación como esa.

Severus Snape, estaba enfrente de ella. La miró con un gesto extraño, sus ojos le brillaron por unos segundos. Sostenía entre sus manos, lo que parecía ser su varita y le daba vueltas con ellas.

— Bienvenida a casa, Srta. Granger.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Esto que voy a presentar, es solo una obra creada por mí. Sin embargo, los personajes y agregados, le pertenecen exclusivamente a Jk Rowling. Por lo tanto, no espero beneficiarme con nada de esto que voy a exponer.

Coffe *---*

Raggedly

M- 18

Fanfiction por Coffe y Andeky

* * *

Severus Snape se quedó sentado frente a ella con un pequeño libro entre sus manos. Lo miraba con una expresión de calma imperturbable. Los pies le dolían de tanto tiempo estando amarrada a una pieza de metal, vieja, oxidada. No servía mover el pie. Se resbaló aparatosamente y la sonrisa de Snape se ensachó mucho más.

— ¡Déjeme salir!

Gritó, aferrándose a los barrotes. Soltó un quejido y se miró las manos. Estaban cortadas y sangraban. El libro se quedó en la mesa y Severus se levantó del sillón. Se acercó a ella y sacó su brazo fuera de los barrotes. La varita rozó su piel y las heridas se cerraron. Los soltó pesadamente y eso le dolió.

— ¿Por qué me tienen aquí encerrada?

— No preguntas, no conversaciones

— ¡Pero eso es muy injusto!

— Es usted mi prisionera. Srta. Granger.

La oscuridad desapareció bajo la luz de una antorcha que se encendió de pronto. El lugar no era algo que ella hubiese aprobado de estar del otro lado. El sofá donde Snape estaba sentado, lucía más viejo que él mismo. Permaneció allí mirándola, contando los minutos y ella sin saber por qué. Luego de un par de ellos, notó la razón de las cuentas.

Arrojó un plato de algo que no tenía una apariencia definida. Un vaso de agua, como en cualquier prisión de película.

Permaneció sentada en el suelo, mirándolo. Quería llorar, pero no quería demostrarle que era débil. Que sentía miedo por lo que estaba ocurriéndole. Se levantó de un salto.

— ¡Déjeme salir!

Se quejó por el impulso. Se resbaló por la pesada cadena que la amarraba a la pared. Tiró de ella, pero era inútil. No había comido en horas, tampoco había dormido. No recordaba nada de lo que había ocurrido.

— Si sigue intentándolo, va a lastimarse. No me haga tener que entrar allí y curar sus heridas.

— ¡Nunca entraría aquí! Albus Dumbledore lo encerraría si supiera lo que me está haciendo.

— ¿Está segura de eso?— le había preguntado, cerca de los barrotes. Intentó sostener su brazo, pero casi no podía ver. Sostuvo algo blando y a ello se aferró.

El cuello de la túnica de Snape. Podía sentir su respiración muy cerca, no estaba tan lejos de él y su cuerpo. Intentó mirarlo, pero era muy difícil por la poca luz.

— Me va a dejar salir.

— Se quedará allí dentro— sintió entre sus manos, como se apartaba y lo escuchó retroceder. Lo miró desafiante, en cuanto se puso cerda de la luz de aquella antorcha en la lejanía.

Se quedó sentada, mientras Severus continuaba leyendo su libro. Miró la comida y el agua. Severus dejó escapar un suspiro y como si la mirara, opinó sobre lo que ella miraba.

— No la voy a alimentar más tarde. Le recomendaría el plato de la casa.

— No soy un perro. Soy un ser humano y tengo que comer tres veces al día.

— Aquí no es tan simple. No hay elfos que preparen comida, para atenderla. Confórmese con lo que se le ha dado. Se le enfriará y sabrá desagradable. O quizá las ratas se lo coman por usted.

Hermione soltó un chillido al pensar en ratas y Severus se río en su rostro. Continuó leyendo y pasó en eso, largo rato. Ella miró la bandeja con comida y se hizo a la idea de que no comería más.

— ¿Cómo me comeré esto, si no me dan cubiertos?

— Con las manos. ¿Qué cree que hacen los hombres primitivos?

— Yo no soy uno de ellos.

— Por ahora sí. Creo que estoy cansado y me iré a dormir. No puede hacer nada, así que le aconsejo que haga lo mismo. Ha sido un día muy largo y nos hará bien, un poco de descanso. Buenas noches, Srta. Granger.


End file.
